Formatting electronic data into human-readable form is of widespread use nowadays. Examples include formatting of data in various formats transmitted by means of World Wide Web (WWW) for viewing in a WWW browser, for formatting data to publish books, magazines, newspapers and other paper-based media, and/or for formatting database reports, etc. In addition, multimedia is regularly formatted into various formats and sometimes delivered via the Internet, such as Internet Protocol (IP) Television (TV) (referred to as IP TV).
Streams of data that comprise documents, World-Wide Web (WWW) sites, videos, etc. often include a plurality of very similar types of data or similar formats for the data that span multiple pages of the document or frames of the video. Yet, present techniques to render these types of data do not account for these similarities when rendering the documents or video streams.
This means that conventional rendering approaches are not adequately taking advantage of improving technology, such as improved processing capabilities, increased network bandwidth, etc. It also means that some devices, such as phones, with limited processing, memory, and bandwidth capabilities are excluded, in some cases, from benefits associated with dynamic data rendering
As a result, existing rendering techniques are slower to process than they should be and may require excessive bandwidth capabilities that consumers do not possess; such as that which is apparent when trying to deliver video on digital phones of consumers, which have limited bandwidth and even processing capabilities.
Accordingly, a more efficient technique for rendering media is desirable.